Love Is Best Seen Through The Eyes Of A Frog
by dontdofauxpas
Summary: Isabel is a stright forward princess who believes in nothing nonsensical, like love or romance. As for her sister Sarena, that's all she thinks about! When tradgedy strikes, can Isabel realize what's important and save her sister?
1. The Dress Strings Keep Us Together

The kingdom of Perimont was very quiet that sunny afternoon. Unusual for such a usually busy kingdom, but their highnesses had announced they'd be making an appearance about town and they all assumed they were preparing for it.

Isabel Arianna de Parsifal was not looking forward to it. She couldn't imagine anything more horrible. Watching thousands of subjects fawn over you. Ugh. What could be worse? Although her sister Sarena Amarantha de Parsifal, couldn't wait. She kept thinking she'd find some gorgeous prince form out of town. Ha! Isabel knew better. There was no such thing as love, and _definitely _no such thing as an enjoyable town visit. But Sarena insisted on dreaming. Every morning she'd sing a song about how she knew she'd find love, and that she'd be the one all the lutists were singing about. Isabel would just ignore her and wait for Helena to finish hemming her gown.

The loud ping pong of everyone's shoes on the stone castle floor was beginning to drive Isabel up the wall. She spun around in her mirror while Helena tied the back strings tighter.

"AH!" she cried in pain, "That's extremely tight, Helena."

"I apologize, Princess, but the entire point of the dress is too make your waist look so small everyone in Perimont will be envious."

"Please, Helena. They already _are _envious. My now constricted waist is nearly a formality."

Sarena, seated on the window sill velvet cushion, looking out the window, rolled her eyes. "Belle, it wouldn't kill you to wear a tight waisted dress to town, who knows you might attract a prince."

Now it was Isabel's turn to roll _her _eyes, "Oh please, Sarena, stop with the love nonsense already! Love does not exist! Next year when I turn eighteen, the king and queen will set me up with some annoying pompous cricket playing Casanova prince, and I'll end up hollow and lonely just like them. Then in a year, they'll do the same to you."

"No. How boring. The king and queen are in love."

"Ha! Don't kid yourself, Sarena. They were arraigned and they're practically strangers."

"Just because that's what happened with them doesn't mean it has to happen to us."

"Whatever you say Serena."

Sarena tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder and looked out the window again.

Helena yanked the strings on Isabel's gown again.

"AH! Stop!"

"I'm sorry Princess. Now you're done." She smiled as Isabel stepped off the stool and walked out of the room.

Now it was Sarena's turn for dress torture. She removed her long night gown and replaced it with a midnight blue gown. She detested the color but Helena always insisted she wear it for big occasions. Since she was darker skinned and had dark hair, it was best for her coloring, according to Helena. Of course, Isabel's was a lovely bright red, since she was slightly fair skinned and had blonde or light brown hair. She always insisted they weren't related, but it was clear Sarena took after her father's mother who was Spanish.

Sarena waited while Helena re-threaded the strings on the back of her dress, she finally decided to just ask, "Helena, do you believe Isabel's right…?"  
She thought for a moment, then shrugged, "I can not say that I know, Princess. I do believe there is a prince charming for everyone, and I also believe that Isabel, and you will find them, but when you least expect it."

She yanked the strings, "AH! Goodness, Helena. I think I've heard father say they use this technique for torture in battle."

Helena laughed, "Oh my dear, you're a character." She tied the strings, "Now your hair."

Sarena hopped off the stool and sat on the chaise, "Why does Belle have you do her hair then her dress?"

"Because according to her, her hair is more painful."

Sarena nodded, "I hope she isn't right…" she paused, "You know about the Casanova idea. I can't imagine that."

"What? Isabel with a Casanova?" she giggled, "Me either."

"Yes." Sarena smiled, "Imagine him trying to court her and her tossing squashes at him!"

They both began cackling at the thought of that when there was a sharp knock on the wooden door.

Helena finished Sarena's small braid down her hair and jumped up to answer the door.

Marvin, the jester came skipping about with his pointed bell shoes as soon as Helena opened the door. He did a cartwheel then landed on one knee in front of Sarena. He shook his odd hat with pointed tips in every direction and bells on the end, they jingled as he shook it.  
He sang, "Sarena, now of Perimont be…would thy accompany me to town to…day."

She laughed and was just about to reply, "Of course." When they had another visitor.

"Oh there you are Marvin," her voice made everyone stiff, it was the queen.

Helena bowed, and Marvin turned, still on one knee, then bent down completely. And Sarena rose to her feet.

"We'll be going into town soon, I suspect you're all ready?"

Sarena nodded, Helena nodded, and Marvin stayed bowed.

"Excellent, join us downstairs, hm." she quickly turned on her heel and was out the door.

"She quite terrifies me," Marvin stated.

"Oh she's harmless. Her bark's much worse than her bite." Sarena said.

"It doesn't seem like it. I think it's all pretty scary."

Sarena laughed, "Even father isn't terrifying. He's much more harmless than her."

Marvin leapt into the air, "Oooh! The king is even more terrifying!"

"No, no." Sarena shook her head, "Father is much more kind."

Marvin shook his jingle hat and said, "Either way, I never want either of them to be upset with me." He kicked his jingle shoes in the air and then headed out the door.

Helena smiled adjusting her braided chignon in their mirror, then smiled and hugged Sarena, "Show all those princes you're perfect, Sarena. And prove to Isabel love does exist." She smiled again.

"Thank you Helena! I will!" She smiled.

Sarena headed out of the room and down the long winding staircase. She about slammed into Isabel who was standing with the king and queen.

"Watch where you're going! You don't want to mess yourself up since you have to attract princes today!"

She cackled evilly.

"Oh stop it. You just wait, you'll be the one who ends up falling in love."

"Ha! Sarena, dear, you really _have _fallen out of the apple tree one two many times." She patted her sisters shoulder in false sweetness.

Sarena tried to think of a good argument, but nothing would come. She'd lost another battle to Isabel.

The king and queen lined up get into the horse drawn carriage to take them to town. The king first, then the queen, Isabel, Sarena, then Marvin.

Isabel couldn't believe she was being drug there _again. _It was the farthest thing from fun to her. She was also unbelievably annoyed with Sarena and her 'strong believe in true love.' Please. It didn't exist. And she was really tired of hearing that it did. Once in the carriage, they looked out the window at the green grass, and scenery. About a half a mile from their castle, set a bit far from town, there was another castle. Black. And evil looking with purple smoke erupting from the turrets.

There was a problem with the carriages wheel, and the coachmen beckoned the queen and Sarena to come and find out what was wrong. That's when Isabel noticed the black castle.

"Father…what _is _that? I've never seen it before…" Isabel declared.  
"Shhh!" The king warned, "Come closer," he whispered, "She can probably hear…"  
"Who?" Isabel asked keeping quiet.

"Lavinia von Perfidus, or…the evil witch of Perimont. She's also…your mother's sister."

Isabel gasped.

"They were both up for the arraignement to marry me." He sat back and smiled, quite proud of himself, "And it turned out your mother was the most qualified, she had poise and grace, and all the things a queen should, and her sister. My. She was twice as beautiful, but she was very power hungry, and didn't like to take a shotgun seat. She had to be the coachmen. But, as you well know, the coachmen must be the king."

"So of course, mother got to marry you."

"Yes, and got everything Lavinia wanted. Power, and…er well, more power. People fawning at her feet, servants, oh the servants. So she became utterly bitter and decided one day she'd get your mother back for all that she took from her. So be on the look out, I have a feeling she'll be in town today, and warn Sarena."

Isabel nodded, "What does she look like?" She has dark hair, like Sarena, and well, looks like your mother…" And always wears a black cape with a giant letter L on the back. In purple script."

"So black and purple is her signature…"

"Ah yes."

She nodded again.

"And she'll be very sly, you won't know she's evil, until it's too late."

"Ah just a rock." the queen said hopping back into the carriage.

"Really? I thought the whole wheel fell off!" The king said.

Sarena hopped in behind her, "I huge rock though."

"Oh Sarena that cas— "

"t, in that play in town is supposed to be spectacular. Right Isabel?" He gave her a stare that read, "play along or you're getting tossed right out the window."

"Oh yes. Amazing cast." she smiled.

Sarena nodded and said, "Sounds quite delightful, too bad we're only here for a day."

"I know isn't it?" The king said.

Isabel couldn't take her eyes off that castle. She wondered about what Lavinia was like, and why she decided to be so evil over her _father. _He was quite nice, but it was reason to wreck havoc over your sisters life for.


	2. They Make Being Evil Look So Easy

"Please, Harrington. I said _bat _juice not this horrible _bird _nonsense." Lavinia scoffed throwing her stone goblet filled with orange liquid back at her boyfriend turned servant. She leaned back on her purple velvet throne and crossed her long purple gown clad legs, and thought. The sound of Harrington's boots on the stone floor was all that could be heard.

Harrington and Ronald were Lavinia's servants, Harrington was her boyfriend many years ago, and Ronald, his younger brother were recruited to work for her. Harrington not minding her evilries, and Ronald hunting pheasant every day made living in her castle only subtlely annoying.

There was a loud crashing sound, then a coachmen far off in the distance yell, "Whoaaa." and a horse neigh. Lavinia leapt to her feet and ran to a pointed black window and looked out.

Far off in the distance she saw a brown carriage with a white P written in script on the side. She knew it didn't stand for Perimont. It stood for Parsifal, the last name of the handsome king her sister won over. She dashed to a black table where a small black snake etched telescope sat, she looked through it and saw her sister, and her daughter Sarena outside chatting with the coachmen. She adjusted them and looked inside the carriage and saw the king, he still looked handsome, and her evil sister's other daughter Isabel. Isabel looked almost identical to her wretched sister, but then was also familiar to the king. Sarena on the other hand looked nothing like either of them, a problem Lavinia had herself, except in her case she was the more gorgeous, not in Sarena's. She was quite beautiful, but not like Isabel. Lavinia tossed the telescope down in disgust. "My sister has all the power and I'm stuck here with this horrible servant…UGH!" Then she got an idea, and an evil look in her slanted eye, "Aha!" She shouted in her evil, cackly voice, "I'll lure Sarena away and turn her into a frog yes! And that will ruin my sister! I'll take her and no one will notice! Then I'll be able to have my sister groveling at my feet like she was meant to in the first place! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" she cackled so loudly and so evilly, Harrington swore the castle shook.

Once in town, they all stepped out of the horse drawn carriage gracefully. Where everyone in town was bowing. They made their way to the conference area the townspeople had set up. With four thrones and a barricade of crates blocking it off. The coachmen escorted them to their fawning area, when they were all seated the questions came pouring in. None for Sarena however. She grew bored of listening to thousands of young girls fawn over Isabel. She figured if she just got up and left, no one would notice. Finally the coachmen announced they had to be getting back to the castle, they all separated into the crowd.

The king and queen headed to one side, Isabel to her adoring subjects, and Sarena off under a turret. She pulled her cloak hood up, so no one would see her, namely her parents, and snuck around the corner. She was just about to buy a loaf of bread when someone called from behind her.

"Saaaaaareeenaaa." she said.

It sounded a bit like her mother so she whipped around almost beginning to apologize, "I'm— "

She turned to see it wasn't her mother at all, but a tall woman in a lovely royal purple gown. She had dark hair, like hers, and was just about the most beautiful person Sarena'd ever seen.

"My, you're so lovely darling. And aren't _you _the princess of Perimont?" the woman asked.

"Well, yes…but so is my sister I'm sure you'd rather talk to her."

"Oh, no dear girl. I want to talk to you."

"Are you sure…?"  
"Yes. I'm Ainival, one of your _adoring _subjects." she dropped to her knees.

Sarena hated to admit it, but she was definitely enjoying the attention.

She stood and continued, "I'm not the only one, either. My-er-nephew, is quite a supporter of yours."

"Wow…" she said.

"Oh yes. And he's about your age, why don't you come meet him?"

"I really shouldn't…"

"But you must, he'd be so upset if you didn't…"

Sarena knew she shouldn't go, but she finally had someone to fall all over her the way everyone did over Isabel.

"I guess just a visit wouldn't hurt, but then I _must _be getting back."

"Oh of course, just a drop by, and you'll be on your way." She smiled, then put her arm around Sarena's shoulders and lead her off to her black horse drawn carriage.

Isabel was fighting her way through the crowd of people try to hug each and everyone of them but it was getting extremely tiresome. She was just about to call Sarena to take over when she looked up and noticed she wasn't anywhere to be found. She looked around frantically, until she finally layed eyes on her. And who she was with. She was tall, looked like her mother, and was very beautiful. And she was wearing purple and black! Maybe it wasn't really her, maybe it was someone else. She wouldn't take her eyes off of them, then all of a sudden they started walking away and when the tall woman turned around her cape had a purple script L on the back, "SARENA! SARENA WAIT!" Isabel shouted she started running after her sister nudging her way through bread carriers, market's men anyone who got in her way, she barreled through them all, until she wasn't watching where she was going and tripped on a bail of hay.

Only to be caught by someone.

"Watch out, you could knock all your teeth out that way." They said.

She quickly collected herself, standing up, then when she looked at who caught her, who was still holding her hand, it was like lightening shot through her arm. He was not much taller than she was, with dark hair and a fabulous smile. She was at a loss for words, for about three seconds. "Thank-you…" she said, "Can't be falling I need this smile for the courts."

"I know what it's like, brutal."

She tilted her head to the side, "Excuse me?"  
"Well I'm— "

The crack of a whip snapped her out of it, "Oh goodness. I have to go. I hope I can run into you again…"

"William."

"William, I'm Isabel." she smiled.

Another crack of a whip followed by a "YA!"  
Snapped her out of it again, she quickly turned and said, "I'm sorry, I have to— "

She turned and saw a very terrifying black horse drawn carriage drawn by black horses, who she swore had red eyes, and on the coachmen seat was Lavinia and Sarena.


	3. Princes Or Peasants

"Oh no oh no!" she cried, "This is all my fault."

"What is?"  
"AH!" She looked William in the eye again and about lost her balance, "That's my sister."

"Which one?" he grimaced at the sight of Lavinia.

"The young one, the nice looking one. I was taking the appriciation from the public too seriously, and I wasn't paying attention so now the evil witch who's also my mother's sister has my sister in captive and who knows what she's going to do with her." She said that entire sentence with one breath of air.

"Well, if she is a witch, and an evil one…we have to save her!"  
"Yes, but how?"

"We'll use my father's horses."

"Your father has horses…?" she asked as if he'd told her he was a cyclops.

"Yes…they may be restricted to Stelca, but this is an exception."

"Stelca? Isn't that the royal city that's always after Perimont…?"  
"Unfortunately…"

"So…why would you be going there…"

"I live there."

"You live there…?" And now it was as if he told her he was a cyclops and was about to squash her kingdom. She gave his loose fitting peasant garments the once over.

"Oh! This isn't my usual attire, I usually wear the whole prince get-up, but you know the public, they don't leave you alone unless you look like one of them."

She gasped, "Noooooooo. _You're _William Elham of Stelca!? My father hates your father!"  
"And you're Isabel Arianna de Parsifal, my father hates _your _father."

"Perfect, I _finally _find what Sarena's always babbling on about and I have to hate you."

"Same here. My brother Sentia doesn't silence about the maiden of his dreams. It's quite— "  
"Endless?"

"Yes, you know, I'm beginning to think maybe what our parents say is…nonsense. I say, if you find the maiden of your dreams, why does it matter where she's from?"  
"I don't know, but my sister's about five seconds away from getting slayed by the witch, so can we please go help her!"  
"Right, of course." He whistled and a brown horse came galloping to the gate of the town square.

He leaned to help her up onto the horse.

"Excuse me…?"  
"How to expect to save your sister without getting up there…?"  
"Well I assumed there'd be a saddle involved…or a step…"  
"Ah!" he grabbed a bail of hay from the wall and sat it next to the horse, "Will that do."  
She looked at it, then at him. "It'll have to."

She jumped on the horses back, sidesaddle.  
"What are you doing?" he laughed.

"I'm saving my sister."

"You cant sit like that! He has to run sit like it had a saddle."

"Please. I'm royalty remember."  
"Well your going to have a royally broken face if you don't."

She cringed as she swung her left leg to the other side of the horse, then adjusted her gown.

"Alright." He hopped up not needing the hay, and pulled the horses reins back, turning him around then galloping off after Lavinia.

"I must say, Sarena dear," she cracked the whip above her black horses, "That you will be a fine queen." Lavinia or Ainival

"Oh, but my sister inherits the throne, not me. I mean only if Isabel advocates the throne, I'd rule." Sarena said. They were sliding along in her black horse drawn carriage in the coachmen and shot gun seats headed for the black castle.

"Well what if she…dies?"  
"Then I take over…"

"So…I think we should make that happen."

"Kill my sister?! No! That's my sister! I couldn't _kill _her!"  
"But think about it…the kingdom would be yours, none of her 'no love' nonsense."

"But I love her! No, I won't do it."

Once they reached the castle and haulted the horses, Lavinia wouldn't remove the stern expression from her face. She let the reins down and hopped off, "My nephew is right in here." she said flatly holding the door for Sarena then silently mocking her.

Once Sarena stepped into the castle she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. The castle was all black and dark and purple smoke was visible out the windows. She turned and kept her eyes on Lavinia the entire time, making sure she didn't bludgeon her with a spiked mace.

Lavinia put her arm around Sarena's shoulders, and then called, "Harrington. Ronald."

The echo of her voice rang through the castle, as two study handsome looking prince-worthy peasants came down the small stone stairs by the little doorway to their right.

"Ahhh, this is my nephew. Ronald."

Finally Sarena felt what she'd been annoying Isabel with her entire life, looking at Ronald with his light brown straight hair hanging around his truly handsome face, his brother, much taller and muscular, had shorter hair, and was more swarthy looking than Ronald, but could tell Harrington was even older than Isabel.

She almost felt sparks or lightening just looking at Ronald, and by the way he kept glancing at her, she knew he felt the same.

"Sarena, this is my nephew Ronald." She gestured toward Ronald, "And this is my…beloved, Harrington."

She smiled as she gestured toward the older Harrington.

"It's an honor to meet you," she heard herself say.

"No, dear girl. They should say that. She's the _P_rincess of _P_erimont." She smiled, after making emphasis on the P's.

"Oh! Our apologizes." Harrington said bowing, then grabbing Ronald's loose peasant sleeve and pulling him into a bow also.

"It's _our _honor to meet you, your highness." Ronald added standing.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Ainival told me how you find me the most valuable out of the royal family so she insisted I come and meet you. So now that I have I'll be off."

"Not so fast." Lavinia said, "Do stay and have a drink with us,"

"Well…"

"We insist." Harrington protested.

"Alright…"

Being Lavinia's henchmen for about five years he had her schemes down pat. It helped he was quite persuasive.

"Excellent." Lavinia smiled eying Ronald to head to the potion cabinet.

Ronald didn't move.

"Ronald, the drink cabinet, now."

"I…can't."

"Why."

"Because…I have to…leave the room…" he dashed out.

Lavinia turned and smiled at Sarena. "Alright. Harrington. Drink cabinet, now!"

"Yes, your grace." he dashed and retrieved a purple bottle with green smoke pouring out of it.

"Thank you," She smiled, pouring half of it into a black stone goblet, "Here. But we must drink it outside."

"Alright…" Sarena said taking the goblet from her and heading outside.

"Drink it darling."

She and Harrington were looming near her as she held the stone smoking goblet to her lips and drank it.

Ronald came dashing outside, "SARENA WAIT!"

And to add to the festivities, a brown mare came galloping to the scene carrying Isabel and William.

William leapt off, helped Isabel down.

"SARENA!" Isabel screamed, "She's really evil! Don't drink that!"  
They were running as fast as they could but it was hopeless, she'd already drank it.

"She isn't evil, she's— " there was a giant puff of green smoke, and when it cleared a small green frog wearing a tiara sat in her place.


	4. Frogs And Princes, Such A Combination

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Isabel shrieked.

"NO!" yelled Ronald.

"YES!" Shouted Lavinia.

"Why did you do that?" Ronald yelled, "She was…amazing."

"Oh for heaven's sake, Ronald. She's a Parsifal." she almost spat, "What does it matter?"

"What does it _matter?_" Isabel stated she was completely furious, "What matters is Sarena is my sister. Yes, we may fight, and yes she may be so annoying at times I'd love to just kick her upside the head, but most importantly is that I love her, and I would have been happy for her if she got the opportunity to marry a king. Not resent her for it."  
"Oh right, Isabel. You didn't believe any of the kind hearted love babble until just now. Sarena is the real kind hearted one, just like my sister. And you are me."

"No. I'm not. You attacked my sister because she's like you, she gets ignored because she's really sweet and doesn't flaunt how wonderful she is, not like my mother."

"Right. Your mother is shallow evil woman who just wanted to take everything from me."  
"I know, and that's what I've been doing to Sarena. But it stops with us. I'm not ignoring her for believing in love or believing in anything that can't be seen in person. She is such a wonderful person and doesn't deserve to be treated the way I've treated her."  
"This realization is just to save face don't try and fool be Isabel, and I won't change her back."

Lavinia cackled evilly as she took another potion tossed Harrington the antidote, and drank the purple smoke liquid. In a puff of purple smoke she turned into a bat, and flew off cackling.

"Sarena!" Isabel shouted bending down and picking up the tiara wearing frog, "Oh Sarena…"

__

"Ribbbit!"

"Why did I let this happen. Now my sister's a frog. How am I supposed to explain this to mother and father…?"

"Well…Ronald!" William said, "Do you know if she has a frog antidote?"  
"No." He said. "There isn't one. A frog can only be transformed back into a human if they receive a kiss from a prince who desires them."

"Oh great." Isabel patted Sarena's slimy frog head and adjusted her tiara, then said, "William…do you happen to know any princes who desire Sarena."

"Maybe one…" he leaned forward letting Ronald know he was talking to him.

"Oh come on. Not _me_. My parents died in that horrible fire back in Stelca many years ago."

"You're a prince?"

"I was…"

"And you desire Sarena…?"  
"Very much."

"Well, then. Kiss her!" Isabel said gently setting Sarena the frog in Ronald's cupped hands.

He rose the frog up to his lips, and just as he was about to kiss Sarena the frog, the thundering of horse hooves came closer, then the Parsifal's horse drawn carriage was visible, and the king and queen jumped out, and rushed to the scene.

"Isabel! What are doing? And what happened to Sarena?" she whipped around looking, "And why are you…_here_?" the queen asked.

"Well, mother…the evil witch Lavinina came and trapped Sarena, then she turned her into a frog and the only way we can change her back is if, Ronald." she pointed to Ronald, "kisses her."  
"Ahh…and who is this…" she said impressed nodding toward William.

"Ah...Mother this is William,"

"William, we battle quite a bit with a William Elhem's father."

"…well, mother, this _is _William Elhem."

"No! But we absolutely detest the Elhem's— "

She was joined by various other arguments from her father, and several other reasons why they shouldn't be together and William and Isabel joined in about something about maidens of people's dreams. When Ronald shouted, "HEYHEYHEY! Sarena's a frog."

They all cleared their throats, and stood still.

"Ok." Ronald cleared his also, then proceeded to kiss Sarena the frog.

She croaked and bubbled, Ronald set her on the ground as another giant puff of green smoke appeared and there was Sarena this time.

"Oh Sarena!" Isabel said running to hug her. Sarena wasn't sure why there was all this excitement, but she was happy.

When Isabel pulled back she had tears running down her face, "I'm terribly sorry for the way I've treated you, Sarena. I finally know what you're talking about."

"What…?" Sarena smiled, "I talk about a lot of things…"

"I mean, that love does exist." She grabbed William by the hand and pulled him next to her, "Sarena this is William, William, my sister."

"It's an honor to meet you, princess." he smiled.

"Why thank you…" she looked around waiting for a title.

"Prince. Prince William Elhem of Stelca."

"Ah, so it is also my honor to meet you Prince." She smiled, "And…I also think I know what I'm talking about."

Ronald came and stood beside her, "Lavinia's told me everything about her, and I think she's spectacular."

"Well, none of my daughters are _quite _fit for courtship now, but in a year, come around William. And in two years I'll being seeing you Ronald."

The girls exchanged embraces with their mother and father then with each other again, and the princes.

"Wait. What do we do about Lavinia?" Sarena asked.

"Oh something tells me she'll be alright…" Ronald said as he looked into a near by tree that Harrington was attempting to throw the antidote to the bat sitting in it.

They all laughed at the sight of that, "A match made in heaven." Isabel laughed.  
"Heaven and Perimont." Sarena added.

They all laughed again and walked together in a line back to the Parsifal castle. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
